


The wastelands

by Kepch



Category: Fallout: New Vegas, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kepch/pseuds/Kepch
Summary: Several hundred years ago, the Mojave Wasteland was hit by thousands of bombs. Now in these wastelands are many dangers through which the heroes of this story will pass. The long-known Tommy, Wilbur, and others will have lots of different adventures.
Kudos: 1





	The wastelands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story that I wrote and it might have lots of mistakes. I'm not a native English speaker, so it was very interesting to write! :D

The Mojave Wasteland. This place, at first glance, is not at all interesting and even too empty. Everywhere there is sand, thorny bushes, radroaches, and, in some places, settlements. But this is only if you look at it superficially. The more you are there, the more interesting things you start to notice. The dead-looking place is just teeming with wildlife! There are crowds of poachers, various types of animals, and settlements with old shelters. You will not get bored. Almost all the buildings, of course, are in a terrible state. Well, what did you expect to see after a bunch of bombs fell on this place? If you want something more interesting, then go to the New Vegas Strip! You may ask: "What is it?" Strip it an unaffected by the bombs casinos, which remained almost in perfect condition. There you can drink your money, admire the girls from the NCR, and much more! The main thing is, do not go outside the New Vegas Strip, you will not like it there. The small ruins of the city located there are Freeside. Crowds of thugs, drug addicts, and just poor people are not particularly interesting and even dangerous. In this place was born the young man, which will be discussed. Now he's far away from there, looking for an adventure on his ass. A boy is walking along a road leading out of a small town. Along with him is his loyal friend, who, how it seems, does not want to go. It's getting close to evening, so they should find shelter. Meeting with the night hunters may be your last one. The young boy stopped. After listening for a while, he said  
-Wilbur, did you hear that?  
After these words, his friend also stopped. He looked around and looked at the blond boy.  
\- What are you talking about? - the man replied uncomprehendingly  
\- I mean the shots, you idiot! How come you didn't hear the fucking shots?! - boy yelled.  
They both looked around but saw nothing. After a while, the shots rang out again. The young man determined where they were coming from and, taking his pistol out of its case, ran in that direction.  
\- TOMMY! Are you tired of living?! Wilbur said irritably, immediately running after his annoying friend.  
\- I'll come and fuck them up - Tommy answered with a certain twinkle in his eyes.  
They didn't have to walk for long. The sound was coming from the town they'd been kicked out of. But what did they do? As always, it was because of Tommy. Instead of buying the ammo properly, he decided to beat up the seller and take it away while no one was looking. A brilliant idea, but now not about that. When they reached the scene of the shooting, they saw this picture: a gang of raiders smashed buildings with dynamite, killed cattle and innocent residents of the city.   
\- Tommy, there's no need to go down there, let's get out of here, - Wilbur said and tugged at the blond man's sleeve.  
Quickly pulling the sleeve out of the older man's grip, Tommy took a couple of steps back and aimed the gun at the head of one of the bandits. A shot rang out. He, of course, missed, and the shot drew attention to himself. The boy panicked and tried to aim again with trembling hands. This time it hit, but only in the raider's left arm. The robber screamed in pain and, looking at his wound, cursed him.   
-Wilbur, look, I shot him! I fucking shot him!! - Tommy shouted happily, not noticing that the friends of the one he had wounded were coming here.   
-DAMN YOU, -Wilbur shouted and pulled out his bat. The boy was still looking happily at the older one.  
\- You must admit, all women are mine after this! - The blond man said proudly.   
While they were conducting a" dialogue", two raiders gathered around them. Fortunately, they were too stupid to bring guns, so they fought with knives.  
\- Tommy, listen here, - as calmly as possible tried to say Wilbur-try not to miss this time, it may cost our lives.  
Wilbur ran into one of the bandits. He started throwing punches at his legs, hoping to knock him down. His plan worked, and he tried to land a couple more blows to the head to finish him off, but while he was swinging, he was attacked from behind. The second robber stabbed Wilbur in the arm. With a cry of pain, he dropped his bat. Tommy noticed this, and carefully aimed at the attacker on his friend. Fortunately, it hit him right in the head. Wilbur raised his bat and hit the already rising bandit. He hit him a lot of times, thus scoring him. After a few seconds of silence, Tommy shouted solemnly  
\- WILBUR OH MY GOD WE'RE SO COOL! DID YOU SEE ME SHOOT THIS GUY? IM SO FUCKING AMAZING OH MY GOD   
-Yes, yes, well done, congratulations. We need to get out of here, - Wilbur said wearily and looked down at his injured arm.  
They continued on their way out of the city, leaving the rest of the raiders to finish off the residents of the city. This is not their problem, and risking their lives again is not a good idea. All the way through, Tommy kept telling how good they are and how cool they killed those Raiders. They walked for a long time. It was getting close to midnight, and it was getting colder and colder. Finally, Wilbur spotted an abandoned cabin. It was small, the windows boarded up, and the wooden boards were already beginning to rot. He opened the door carefully, hoping there was no one inside. And it was empty. Inside it was no better than outside: two mattresses that looked to be in their 50s, an old table and chair, a small cabinet, and a pile of papers on the floor. Tommy immediately went inside and jumped on one of the mattresses. It wasn't as soft as the boy had expected, but he didn't care. Wilbur looked at the second mattress on the other side of the room, then took off his raincoat and hung it over the back of a chair. He noticed the mirror opposite the desk. Looking into it, the man noticed a familiar picture: the brown curly hair that covered one of his tired brown eyes, the small bags under his eyes, and his plump lips made up the face he was so tired of. He would have stared at his reflection forever, but then Tommy called out to him.  
-Did you died while staring at yourself?  
Wilbur looked back  
at his friend.   
\- No, what do you want?  
\- How long has it been since we first met?  
It took him a moment to respond.  
\- 7 months, why? - Wilbur asked the boy, raising one eyebrow.  
\- Do you remember how our first meeting went?


End file.
